


Favors

by writingwithmolls



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Anxiety, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingwithmolls/pseuds/writingwithmolls
Summary: Gumi thinks she has her feelings under control, until the choreography for their music video leaves her wanting more.





	Favors

By the time the director announced a break to regroup, Gumi was thirsty in more ways than one.

Making music videos with Miku was something that she was accustomed to. They worked well together, looked nice next to one another, and both danced with enough skill to be considered good. But, Gumi wasn’t used to her friend in such tight clothing, grinding up against her as the music boomed. Everytime Miku ran her hands up and down her sides Gumi felt like she could die on the spot. She knew it was what the choreography demanded, but it didn’t stop her from feeling like someone had lit her on fire.

And of course, Miku was just being Miku. Giggling in between takes, hugging Gumi in excitement whenever the shot was deemed perfect. Gumi was getting tired from the sheer willpower it was taking to not pin the bubbly girl down and kiss her.

The break felt like it was sent from God himself. Gumi made a beeline straight to the water station, taking a water bottle and downing half of it. The cold water fixed  _ one  _ thing, but she was still bothered by the heat in her stomach. 

Looking around, she judged her options (although, Gumi admitted that thinking while horny was never her strong suit): ask Miku for sex, ask any of the people working on the set for sex, lock herself away to masturbate, or wait it out. The first option was outlandish, second could work if she was lucky, third just seemed a bit sad. So she went with the disappointment of her fourth option.

“Gumi!” The director called out, beckoning her over to where the talent and some of the supervisors were sitting. Gumi pushed off the wall she was leaning against and walked towards the group. Seeing that there were no more seats, she settled for standing next to Miku who was lounging on a metal chair.

“Don’t be silly, sit down.” Miku said, before grabbing her friend’s waist and pulling her onto her lap.

_ Oh fuck. _

Gumi Couldn’t think of any other words to convey her emotions. It wasn’t unusual for her to sit on Miku’s lap, if anything it was their expected behavior. That being said, the way that she was now sitting was straddling Miku’s thigh. Her skirt was short and therefore left just her underwear pressed up against Miku’s bare leg.

This, too, wouldn’t be much of an issue considering that they were just dancing on each other for the camera. Except for the fact that Gumi was turned on beyond belief and if she wasn’t wet enough to be felt through her underwear, she most definitely was radiating an ungodly amount of heat under her skirt.

Gumi stayed completely still as the director droned on about some issue with the lighting for the shoot. She had to repeat in her head again and again how she  _ could not _ grind down on her friend’s thigh, despite how satisfying she knew it would feel. Besides, her very heterosexual friend was most likely debating pushing her away at this point. Gumi always made sure to not let herself fall for people she knew were straight. She never even came out to Miku and now she was fully aware of her desires. Maybe she could play it off as the boy who was playing an extra was  _ really hot _ ? Gumi couldn’t even imagine being attracted to a boy, but it could save her.

Gumi thought the plan could work and ignored the pressure between her thighs. It would still be embarrassing to explain how horny she was to her best friend, but at least it diverted the attention from the real issue.

Until she felt Miku suddenly push her leg upwards.

Gumi wasn’t expecting it, causing her to inhale sharply and grip Miku’s other thigh with her hand. She thought it was an accident until Miku giggled and wrapped both of her arms around Gumi’s waist. Once again, it was something that was natural between the girls that no one else would bat an eye at. However, Gumi was breathing heavily from the shock of the pressure. Her face must had been flushed from the pure desire.

_ Stop being such a horny bitch _ .

She scolded herself to try to take her attention away from what was happening. She wanted Miku’s leg out from under her as fast as she could. But now she was grounded, she couldn’t get up without pushing Miku’s arms away.

“Is that good with everyone?” The director asked and everyone except Gumi responded affirmatively, everyone starting to get up.

Gumi attempted to stand, but Miku pulled her in for a moment. “He said that we have an hour break, I don’t think you were paying attention.”

Gumi got up quickly, turning towards her friend with her head down. “I, uh.”

So much for actual words coming out of her mouth.

Miku stood and took her hand, “c’mon Gumi.” And she took off. Gumi stumbled, following the girl. Desire gave way to utter confusion. Miku knocked on the door of one of the bathrooms, pushing it open when she didn’t hear anyone on the other side. She pulled Gumi in and locked the door behind her.

“A bit excited?” Miku asked, backing Gumi into the closed door. “Was it the choreography?”

Gumi blushed and looked away. She couldn’t tell if Miku was teasing her or not. She was scared that this could all just be a joke and that she was about to embarrass herself even more. “Miku…” she trailed off.

“Let me help you out.” Miku smirked. “I could feel how wet you were.”

Her face was  _ really _ red now. Miku pushed the hair from her face. “We’re in a bathroom.”

“Hop up on the counter.” Miku commanded. “I’m serious. You could barely handle any pressure, it won’t take long.”

“You don’t have to do this.”

Miku got awfully close to her face. “But I want to.” She took an energetic step back, leading Gumi to the counter. Thank god it was a single-occupant restroom, it limited the possibility of someone finding the locked door strange.

Still feeling like this was some sort of insanity-induced fantasy, Gumi pushed herself up onto the bathroom counter, her legs dangling off. Miku slipped in between her thighs, her fingertips barely touching her waist.

Gumi had never seen Miku look at her like this. Miku trailed her acrylic nails down to her thighs. They were all done up for the video shoot. “I’m going to eat you out, these nails would tear you up.”

“Wh-what?” Gumi gasped at the image of Miku kneeling in front of her. She shivered as she sprinkled the inside of her thighs with kisses.

“Is this okay? Tell me if you don’t want this.”

“I want this.” She sighed. “Have you ever eaten someone out?”

“No,” Miku admitted, “have you ever been eaten out?”

“No.”

“Then I can be doing a crappy job and we won’t know.” She said as cheerful as ever. Gumi could cry at the sight of Miku looking up at her from between her thighs. “Here, I’m going to push your skirt up.” Miku did as she said, continuing her kisses up Gumi’s thighs. 

Gumi was already wiggling around and Miku wasn’t even at her core yet. She still couldn’t figure out if she was imagining this whole thing. Maybe she blacked out earlier from the dancing because she was too tired? Unlikely, but it was more of a possibility than this ever happening.

She was yanked out of her thoughts when Miku kissed her through her underwear. She felt her thighs twitch with the jolt of the contact. Miku pushed her panties to the side, leaving Gumi embarrassed. Sure, the two girls changed together and have seen each other naked on more occasions than one, but she never had her legs spread open for Miku’s mouth.

Miku, with her hands holding each of Gumi’s thighs, used her tongue for one, long, experimental lick enveloping all of her folds. Gumi gasped and bucked her hips, looking up at the ceiling.

“We’re in public, try to keep quiet.” Miku said with a giggle. “You taste good.”

With that declaration, she returned back to work. This time, she used her tongue to travel all the way up her folds to Gumi’s clit. Gumi had one of her own hands clamped over her mouth to stop her from making noises, the other gripping onto the counter for fear that her body would give out and simply fall  _ on top _ of Miku. Now  _ that _ would be an injury that would be hard to explain.

Miku clearly had some clue what she was doing, focusing her energy on her clit. She kept experimenting with patterns, speed, and pressure; listening to Gumi to feel for a reaction. Gumi was almost in tears because of how good it felt after being pent up for the past few hours. She let a moan spill from her mouth, which only made the other girl move her tongue more deliberately.

She was right about it not taking long.

Gumi couldn’t hold in her moans, trying her best to keep her mouth covered while still being able to breathe. Miku sucked on her clit which was met with an honest-to-god  _ scream _ . She felt her insides clenching together and her thighs were threatening to close, but Miku dug her nails in and kept Gumi in place. Gumi already knew that she was vocal from masturbating, but it didn’t compare to the feeling of someone’s tongue.

She jerked upwards suddenly, screaming Miku’s name through her hand as she came. She crouched over on the counter, with Miku the only thing holding her up. Miku licked up the fluid gently, Gumi still twitching from sensitivity with every movement.

Miku stood, holding Gumi’s head to her chest, cradling the shaking girl. With her other hand, she straightened up her underwear for her and smoothed her skirt down. Gumi just clung to her, panting from the intense orgasm.

“Do you want me to do anything else?”

It was weird that Gumi was still nervous to say what she wanted, especially after what just transpired between the two girls. She was still scared of rejection. “Can you kiss me?” She said. Her voice was quiet.

“Of course.” Miku put her hands on Gumi’s hips, tilting her head and kissing the girl who was still sitting on the counter. Gumi could taste herself on Miku’s lips, which was a bit weird but not unpleasant. Gumi had her arms wrapped around her neck, smiling against her lips. She broke the kiss. “You were being so loud, I thought you were going to get us caught.”

Gumi pouted, “don’t make fun of me.”

Miku gave her a quick on the lips. “It’s cute, Gumi. You’re so cute.”

The words just sounded so… domestic. What had just happened hit Gumi like a truck. She hung her head low, not eager to let her anxiety ruin yet another thing in her life. She could deal if this was just a hookup, but not if Miku was saying these things to her. So many thoughts flooded her mind at once, it was hard to keep up.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Miku moved her hands to Gumi’s arms. She was used to her friend’s anxiety and knew (somewhat) how to help her out. “It’s okay, just make sure to vocalize what is wrong. Talk it out.”

“I’m not straight.” She blurted out, shying away from Miku.

Miku kept her hands gripped onto her arms, “I wouldn’t consider what I just did ‘straight’ Gumi, it’s okay.”

Gumi was finding it hard to calm her breath, but Miku’s reassurance stopped her from a full freak out. “I’m sorry--I just got really nervous for a second. You know me, I make trouble out of nothing.”

“It’s okay, it’s always okay with me, remember?” Miku hugged her, “I really like you, but we don’t need to decide what to do immediately.”

“Thank you.” Gumi hugged her back, “I like you, too. If it wasn’t extremely obvious.”

“Just a bit.” Miku laughed, pulling back and giving her a kiss. “Let’s get you a bit cleaned up, now. We both need to finish that music video.”

Gumi groaned, “Oh  _ fuck me _ .”

“Gladly.” Miku winked. And with that, Gumi had a feeling this wouldn’t be the end.


End file.
